The Lord of the Rings: With an Angelic Twist
by ccphelps
Summary: Young Alavan of the Galadrim must take up the mysterious legacy of the ValarMellon and journey with the Fellowship to Mount Doom to destroy the One Ring. Will he amount to the ancient legacy, or die trying?
1. Prolouge

The Lord of the Rings: With An Angelic Twist

Prologue

I sat back in my beautifully carved chair and waited. My aunt and uncle had called me in to tell me about something. But, as they wore calm expressions, I couldn't tell weather they had bad, or good news to tell me.

Then my aunt sat back and spoke: "You have always asked us questions about why you were treated unlike any other elf in Lorien. About why you have that weird birthmark on your back-" I tensed. I mean, I wanted to know about it so bad. "- so, I think I will tell you about it, with your permission." I nodded my head. She continued: "First I will begin telling you why the others treat you with a kind of reverence, one might say. They do that because of your birthmark, Alavan. It is a strange one at that. It is the mark of the Valar in a mortal body. It is called ValarMellon."

Here I tensed again. Valar, in a human body? That was crazy! "If you had noticed, you have only done little bad things all your life. That was because of your ValarMellon. It lives inside of you, telling you right from wrong. It even lends some of it's powers to you, but you have not noticed them. You have only unlocked some of it's powers. Have you ever remembered playing tag with all the other elf children? You would always outrun them, wouldn't you? Jump higher? Endure more? Survi-"

"Galadrial, do not tell him too much." Uncle Celeborn warned. "We can only say too much about it, the rest he will have to figure out on his own. Lest it destroy him." He said it calmly, but I saw a flicker in his face that was all sorrow. Sorrow about wanting to tell me more. But I had more serious matters: Destroy me? What? Were they crazy?

"Uncle", I spoke quickly, "what do you mean? I don't understand it all. Destroy me? What on Arda do you mean?

My aunt, Galadrial, spoke again: "You will have to find out on your own. I know that your mother and father didn't die in battle just to see you destroyed." Here she thought again, then said; "Go to Rivendell, and seek Elrond. He will reveal the truth, what he can of it, anyway."

I saw moonlight flicker over my aunt's face, and tears started to well in my eyes. I had never seen them. And even though I was twenty-one, the pain of losing my elf mother and Duniedain father still crushed me. "There there." My aunt told me as she hugged me. "You will leave tomorrow at dawn. But go warily, the roads are seldom used here, and the world has grown more dangerous than it has ever been." Uncle said.

I then left the high talan and went to sleep in my room, anxious about what I would soon find out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Claim NOTHING of LOTR, but we can still dream, right?**

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

**I sat back in my seat. I was in the council of Elrond, and we had just talked a great deal about the One ring, and everyone else's survival. Then a pale Hobbit, Frodo I remembered, stepped forward and said, amid a great clamor: "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way." Then a Dunadain, Aragorn, stepped foreword amid glances of wonder and knelt next to the Hobbit: "If by life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."**

"**And you have my bow." An elf of Mirkwood, Legolas, of my kin said.**

"**And my axe." Gimli the dwarf said gruffly.**

**Then I felt a searing hate for Moror and Sauron rise up in side of me, and before I knew it, had said: "I will help you on your journey also, Frodo, son of Drogo."**

**Then, after Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Gandalf had gathered behind Frodo, I saw Elrond look at us with wonder and tenderness. "And so the Ten walkers will face the Nine riders that are evil." he said, getting a little louder after each word. "You shall be the Felloship of the Ring!" He cried triumphantly.**

**We all smiled, then Pippin said: "Great! So, where are we going?**

**I hope that was a good start! I know, it needs to be longer, but I couldn't fin a better place to leave it for chapter 2! Don't' forget to review!**


End file.
